geothecreaturefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated buddy-comedy film produced by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2011 film Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, which was loosely based on Geo G's comic book series The Wacky Pack. It was directed again by Tim Miller, David Stinnett and Geo G., written by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler, and produced by Cat Chapman. Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones and Laurence Fishburne reprised their roles. Tara Strong, who played Bella in the first film, voiced Kagamine Len. New cast members include Idina Menzel as Hatsune Miku, Hynden Walch as Kagamine Rin, Elizabeth Banks as Megurine Luka, Yuri Lowenthal as KAITO, America Ferrera as MEIKO, Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek, Emma Thompson as Celia, Freddie Benedict as Adan, Julie Lemieux as Jannie and Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan. The film premiered on October 15, 2014 at the 2014 Annecy International Animated Film Festival and was released in the United States and Canada on November 21, 2014. Like its predecessor, Gabriel 2 was met with positive reviews, with critics praising its storyline and humor. It was also a box office hit, having grossed over $86 million worldwide. A third film is set for 2017 and a fourth for 2019. In addition, a spin-off, titled Wacky Pack and Lars, was announced for October 7, 2016. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Zachary Gordon as Gabriel, the creator of a small wacky pack, Roge, Leno and Cole *Geo G. as Roge, the first and the leader of the wacky pack who wears a red cap *E.G. Daily as Leno, the second of the wacky pack who is known for his rebellious attitude *Nicky Jones as Cole, the third of the wacky pack who is afraid of everything *Jake T. Austin as Loy, Roge's bigger brother *Idina Menzel as Hatsune Miku, a Japanese VOCALOID voiced by a singing synthesizer application developed by Crypton Future Media **Saki Fujita reprised her role as Miku in the Japanese version. *Hynden Walch and Tara Strong as Kagamine Rin and Len, Japanese VOCALOIDs developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media **Asami Shimoda reprised her role as Rin and Len in the Japanese version. *Elizabeth Banks as Megurine Luka, a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media **Yū Asakawa reprised her role as Luka in the Japanese version. *Yuri Lowenthal as KAITO, a Japanese VOCALOID developed originally by Yamaha Corporation and distributed by Crypton Future Media **Naoto Fūga reprised his role as KAITO in the Japanese version. *America Ferrera as MEIKO, a Japanese VOCALOID developed originally by Yamaha Corporation and distributed by Crypton Future Media **Meiko Haigō reprised her role as MEIKO in the Japanese version. *Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek, Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole's nemesis *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christina, Gabriel's mother who tries to take care of her son *Laurence Fishburne as Mel, Gabriel's father and Christina's former husband *Ariel Winter as Desirae, Gabriel's older sister *Frank Welker as Roxy, a Cocker Spaniel and Gabriel's pet dog *Emma Thompson as Celia, Mel's girlfriend *Freddie Benedict as Adan, Celia's son *Julie Lemieux as Jannie, Celia's daughter *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan, a friend of Gabriel *Tim Miller as Jim the Lar, Tom the Lar, Sam the Lar, Jeff the Lar, Max the Lar, Additional Lars, Dark Lars, Hachune Miku and Tako Luka *David Stinnett as Additional Lars and Dark Lars Production Geo G., the co-director of the film, tweeted in August 2011 that they are working on a sequel idea. After the success of the first film, the sequel was confirmed on December 1, 2011. "Yes, we are making a sequel to Gabriel and the Wacky Pack now and this time, we will have the characters staying at the main character (Gabriel)'s father's house forever," said director Tim Miller. On December 17, 2011, it was announced that Al Shier and Jeff Fowler, the writers of the first film, are returning to write the sequel. On January 19, 2012, it was announced that the sequel would be released on November 21, 2014. In February 2012, Tim Miller, David Stinnett and Geo G. announced that they would return to direct the sequel, along with Cat Chapman producing the film. On May 15, 2012, it was announced that Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones and Laurence Fishburne were reprising their roles in the sequel. On August 19, 2012, it was announced that Vocaloids would be having roles as supporting characters in the film. In November 2012, it was announced that Idina Menzel, known for voicing Elsa from Disney's Frozen, would voice Hatsune Miku, a Japanese VOCALOID voiced by a singing synthesizer application developed by Crypton Future Media. On May 9, 2013, concept art from the film was released. On August 9, 2014, Hynden Walch, Elizabeth Banks, Yuri Lowenthal, America Ferrera, and Rob Corddry joined the cast of the film. Tara Strong, who voiced Bella in the first film, voices Kagamine Len, a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media and Kagamine Rin's brother. According to co-director Geo G., the film is set from November 2011 (the same month and year that the first film came out in theaters) to May 2012 after the events from the first film. On September 6, 2014, the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) gave the film a PG rating, like the first film. Release Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 premiered on October 15, 2014, as a special screening at the 2014 Annecy International Animated Film Festival, and was theatrically released in the United States on November 21, 2014. The film was digitally re-mastered into IMAX 3D format and released in select international IMAX theatres. The film's first official teaser trailer was released on October 4, 2013, and was attached to Geo, also by Blur Studio. The first full trailer was released on July 18, 2014. Marketing A viral marketing campaign for the film launched on September 14, 2013 included a lar website called Lars' World. Several merchandise were made for Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, such as toys and figurines. Universal teamed up with marketing partners in the United States and Canada to promote the film through McDonald's Happy Meals with a set of 13 toys. Video game A video game based on the film, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, was released on November 19, 2014. Developed by Papaya Studio and published by Sega, the game is set to be released for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U. Reception Box office As of November 30, 2014, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 has grossed $84,752,941 in North America and $463,269,976 in other territories for a worldwide total of $753,327,600. The film is the highest-grossing animated film of 2014, behind How to Train Your Dragon 2 and surpassing Rio 2 and The Lego Movie, and the eleventh highest-grossing film of the year in any genre. North America Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 was released on November 21, 2014 across North America in 3,967 theaters of which 3,133 locations were in 3D. It earned $5.2 million from midnight screenings (Thursday) from 2,750 theatres. The film remained number one at the box office for a second week earning $36 million (down 50%). In its midnight preview, it collected $4.2 million as compared to The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1's $2 million, and on its opening day collected $34.3 million at number one, overshadowing The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1, which was second with just $9.7 million. Its opening weekend is also the seventh-largest of November. In its second weekend the film maintained to No. 1 spot earning over $58.1 million and set a record for the fourth-highest 5-day Thanksgiving gross with $95.2 million behind The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 ''($82.6 million), ''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire ($109.9 million) and Frozen ($93.6 million). Outside North America Overseas, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 was released in over 28 territories including Australia and South Korea, making it the widest release of any film in 2014. Critical response Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 has received generally positive reviews. On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 96% based on 275 reviews with a rating average of 8.4 out of 10. The website's consensus reads: "Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 supplies a coolest animated sequel to its predecessor." On review aggregator Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average, the film has a "generally favorable" rating score of 84 out of 100 based on 56 reviews. Guy Lodge of Variety said, "Gabriel 2 is a good looking sequel to 2011′s better-than-expected “''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'',” and it has lot of huge humor than the first one. It's more funnier than Despicable Me 2 and it's also fun for both kids and adults. The movie is awesome because it has some special things such as Hatsune Miku, her friends and more. It's way fun than its predecessor." Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter stated that the film "was great and give laughter to everyone. It's one of the greatest sequels ever, along with Toy Story 2 and Shrek 2." Drew McWeeny of HitFix said, "The script by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler is about what funny things happening in this movie. Gabriel 2 has too much laughter and was made by the same team who made The Simpsons Ride at Universal Studios. The known script was the Vocaloids and awesome stuff." Accolades Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Sequels and spin-offs On July 15, 2014, Geo LTD. announced planned sequels to follow Gabriel 2, with the third film on November 24, 2017, and the fourth film on November 29, 2019. A spin-off reboot/prequel film featuring Roge, Leno, Cole and the lars as the main characters, titled Wacky Pack and Lars, was scheduled to be released on August 5, 2016, but was changed to October 7, 2016 to avoid competition with Sony Pictures Animation's untitled The Smurfs reboot. It was first announced on July 15, 2014 along with Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 and Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 4. Written by Keith Lango, it will be directed by David Stinnett and Jeff Fowler, and produced by Cat Chapman. The film will based on the first issue of The Wacky Pack. Category:Non-Geo Articles Category:Films Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Category:Geo Wiki